


Reflective Nightmare

by RobotCryBaby



Series: Whirlwinds [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Empurata, Gen, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotCryBaby/pseuds/RobotCryBaby
Summary: Whirl’s nightmare.
Series: Whirlwinds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Reflective Nightmare

Tight. Tight. Tight. Small. Close. Too close.

Fuzzy vision. Bots above with blurry edges.

He can hear laughing. He can’t tell who’s voice the cackling belongs too.

Screaming. Now that can’t be him, he doesn’t scream. There’s a garbled static that feels deafening to his audials. 

Pain. White hot and electrifying. More intense than anything he ever experienced in the corps. His servos were on fire, then a loud metal crack was heard and he no longer felt the pain in his servos.

The pain from the stubs where his servos used to be travelled up his arms and struck him in his chassis like a hot blade.

He writhed against the restraints, cracking the glass of his cockpit. His body groaned against the medical slab he was strapped to.

He could see something looking at him from the reflective surface in the ceiling. A mech, but one who’s features were twisted horrifically. Sparking stubs where servos once were, leaking energon onto the medical slab. It bore a helm without a casing. Exposed wires being pulled in different directions as the metal of the mech’s faceplate were pried off.

Complete darkness enveloped him, but the sounds of his body being stripped apart and the screaming static remained.

They turn off his chronometer, he had no idea how long he had been in this pain, but to him it felt like centuries.

He regained his vision. Different now then when he went blind. The edges were shadowed slightly, everything just a tad off colour. 

He looked to the ceiling, looking for the mech he saw before. Gone, now replaced with a monster. Single glowing optic staring back at him, claws scraping together, pinning his arms to the berth.

He had never screamed before, but he wasn’t what he used to be.  
___________________


End file.
